1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling liquid for fresh fish.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fresh fish will keep for a relatively short time; approximately 3 to 4 days when stored at 0.degree.-4.degree. C. This, obviously will cause great problems for retail transactions. Fresh fish of excellent quality is a rare and sought-after product. The alternative to fresh fish, frozen fish, does not have the same organoleptic quality as fresh fish. Consistency will especially deteriorate. During a freezing process cells are ruptured and when the fish is thawed, thawing water (cellular liquid) will drain off.
Attempts were made to develop methods to prolong the shelf life of fresh fish. Examples to be mentioned are immersion in ice-cold brine, storage in a controlled atmosphere (CO.sub.2), and sterilization by radiation. So far, it may be ascertained that none of these methods are satisfactory. There is, thus, still a demand for a method which may enhance the shelf life of fresh fish.